Um passo até o altar
by Dark-Bride
Summary: Projeto Like Always do fórum 6v. "Só quero que me responda uma coisa... Como você fingiu sua virgindade para o Potter?"


**UM PASSO ATÉ O ALTAR **

Projeto Like Always - 6V

Nome do autor: Dark-Bride (D-B)  
Ship: Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley  
Gênero: Romance  
Classificação: M  
Situação: Draco se aproxima de Ginny para atingir Harry  
Item: Beijo Roubado  
Capa: http :// i245. photobucket. com/ albums/gg72/clemisery/th/ 0-UMPASSOATOALTARcopy. jpg

Sinopse: Gina está vestida de branco, esperando o momento de entrar na igreja para se casar com Harry. Então, Draco aparece. Alguém não quis calar-se para sempre.

* * *

Capítulo Único

"_Amamos o desejo e não o ser desejado"  
_**Nietzsche**

O céu estava limpo e azul. Sem nuvens, sem sombra.

_Sem sombra de dúvida._

Gina podia ouvir os barulhos dos convidados lá fora, conversando animados em frente à igreja, alguns já entrando e se acomodando para a cerimônia. Seus parentes, amigos – rostos conhecidos por quem ela sentia muito carinho.

A ruiva sentia-se feliz. Incrivelmente feliz. Estava ali, prestes a casar com seu primeiro amor, com seu herói. Era um sonho se realizando.

Mas quando se sonha sempre se acorda.

E Gina estava prestes a acordar.

Encarava seu reflexo no espelho grande em um canto da pequena sala. As cortinas brancas estavam cerradas e uma claridade fraca iluminava o aposento. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam presos em um coque, alguns fios caiam ao lado de seu rosto. O vestido de noiva tinha um decote largo, que deixava seus ombros à mostra, era bem justo na cintura e depois se alargava numa saia rodada, mas não muito cheia. Ainda estava descalça. Analisou seu perfil, perguntando-se se não estava gorda.

Sorriu para si mesma.

Foi então que viu pelo reflexo um vulto perto da porta, quase todo envolto pelas sombras. Franziu o cenho, pensando que era seu pai lhe trazendo uma mensagem. Mas o vulto não se mexeu. Piscou duas vezes, talvez estivesse imaginando, fazia algumas horas que não comia nada.

– Você está linda – disse a voz que ela reconheceu de imediato.

Sua respiração cortou-se de repente, perplexa e assustada. Ficou paralisada de pavor ao ver um loiro alto sair das sombras e se aproximar lentamente dela. Seus olhos cinzentos e frios a encaravam e ela não conseguiu desviar o olhar.

Gina virou-se num movimento leve e assumiu uma postura despreocupada.

– Malfoy – disse suavemente.

– Weasley – ele sorriu com um canto da boca, do jeito malicioso que só Draco conseguia.

Ficaram em silêncio, ambos analisando um ao outro, notando as mudanças depois de anos sem se ver.

– Como entrou? – perguntou ela.

– Pela porta – respondeu o homem ironicamente. – Você não percebeu porque estava muito concentrada em se admirar no espelho...

– O que te trás aqui? – interrompeu a ruiva, cruzando os braços. – Com certeza não veio desejar felicidades ao casal.

Ele deu uma risada curta e sarcástica.

– É claro que não – disse de modo descontraído.

– Então? O que quer?

Draco permaneceu em silêncio viajando com os olhos pelo semblante da mulher.

– Acho que você já sabe.

– Na verdade, eu não faço a menor idéia – ela deu de ombros, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

– Então talvez eu devesse refrescar sua memória – o loiro deu um passo em direção a ela.

– Não sei do que você está falando.

Ele deu outra risada baixa.

– Não posso deixar você sair dessa assim – disse ele. – Sem te fazer umas perguntas...

As feições dela endureceram.

X

_Dois corpos prensavam-se contra uma parede no escuro, enquanto ofegavam._

_Gina sentia as mãos do garoto percorrendo seu corpo despudoradamente. E aquilo não a incomodava nem um pouco, por mais que uma parte racional de sua mente ainda relutasse gritando "É o Malfoy!"._

_Os lábios de Draco tocaram a curva de seu pescoço, fazendo-a estremecer e eliminando qualquer raciocínio._

X

O loiro aproximou-se mais ainda dela perversamente.

– Pode, por favor, se afastar? – perguntou, encarando o homem que estava perto demais.

Ele apenas sorriu diabolicamente.

– Me dê um bom motivo – disse Draco. – Antigamente você não se importava nem um pouco.

– Antigamente significa muitos anos atrás.

– Nem faz tanto tempo assim...

– Fala logo o que você quer e vá embora, Malfoy – disse Gina impaciente.

O homem provavelmente só estava ali para infernizá-la e destruir seu dia perfeito. Ela colocou a mão no seu peito o empurrando, mas ele segurou seu pulso fortemente.

– Você está me machucando – disse a ruiva entre dentes.

Draco a soltou.

– Fala, Malfoy – pediu outra vez, irritando-se sob o olhar indecifrável dele. – E lembre-se que você só continua aqui porque estou sem varinha.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, debochado. Deu as costas para a mulher e começou a andar pelo aposento despreocupadamente.

– Só quero que me responda uma coisa – ele falou, parando. – Como você fingiu sua virgindade para o Potter?

X

_Podia sentir a mão de Draco acariciando sua cocha, subindo até a alça de sua calcinha. Ele beijava seus lábios ferozmente, abafando os gemidos que ela soltava sem querer. _

– _Malfoy – protestou, quando ele começou a puxar sua peça de roupa íntima para baixo. – Acho que isso já foi longe demais..._

– _Você... Acha? – ofegou ele, entre os beijos que dava em seu pescoço. _

_Draco mordiscou seu lábio, enquanto a tocava gentilmente por baixo da saia, fazendo a garota ofegar fortemente. Não conseguindo se segurar por mais nenhum instante, foi a vez de Gina empurrá-lo contra a parede. E logo depois eles foram parar no chão._

X

Gina permaneceu num silêncio raivoso, enquanto o loiro a encarava com os olhos estreitos, detestáveis, lindos e prateados.

– Você é um sujo – murmurou ela cheia de ira. – Cafajeste...

– Disso eu sei muito bem, Weasley – disse ele. – Agora, o que ninguém sabe é o que você fez com esse sujo cafajeste...

– Não se atreva...

– Não me atrever a quê? – interrompeu o sonserino. – A contar a verdade? Achei que grifinórios valorizavam isso...

– Você claramente se aproveitou de mim naquela noite – interpôs ela, afoita.

X

_Neville tinha tido a idéia idiota de ir até a cozinha beber um pouco de firewhisky e Gina concordou, pensando que aquilo a livraria da angustia que sentia. Ambos estavam enfurecidos com o que tinha acontecido à Luna, seqüestrada em plena viagem de volta para a casa durante o Natal. E a ruiva estava ferida, pensando em Harry e o porquê do seu sumiço, o porquê de seu silêncio._

"_Por que ele tem que me excluir de tudo?" pensava ela, secretamente magoada._

_Voltando para a sala comunal, um problema. Filch apareceu. Os dois resolveram se separar para tentar despistá-lo. Só que a garota tinha bebido um pouco além da conta. Trocando as pernas pelo corredor, surgiu mais um problema. Viu um vulto aproximar-se. Escondeu-se rapidamente atrás de uma armadura, mas tinha sido tarde demais._

– _Ora, ora, se não é a Weasley – disse Draco Malfoy, monitor-chefe que fazia rondas._

– _Droga – murmurou ela, encolhida contra a parede. A ruiva deslizou até o chão, cedendo à tontura._

– _Que cheiro é esse, Weasley? – perguntou o garoto, abrindo um sorriso largo._

– _Vá se danar, Malfoy._

– _Não acho que os Carrow vão gostar de saber que você andou afanando firewhisky da cozinha – disse ele num tom leve._

_Gina apenas amarrou a cara._

– _Vamos, levanta – disse Draco, estendendo a mão para ela._

– _Não preciso de sua ajuda – teimou ela, pondo-se de pé rápido demais._

_Desequilibrou-se e o sonserino segurou os ombros dela, colocando-a escorada na parede. Os cabelos caíram desalinhados pela cara da garota, enquanto sua cabeça girava. Pode sentir o perfume de Malfoy naquele momento e sua mente assimilou lentamente que era muito gostoso._

_Ele a ficou encarando, curioso, constatando o grau de bebedeira dela – seus olhos desfocados abriam e fechavam fracamente. Sorriu debochado com aquilo._

– _Vá pro inferno, Malfoy – grunhiu ela, tentando afastá-lo e pegar sua varinha._

– _Calma aí – riu ele da tentativa frustrada da garota, pegando seus pulsos e pressionando-os contra o peito dela, tentando mantê-la de pé._

_Gina pendeu com a cabeça para frente, sem querer apoiando-se no ombro dele. O mundo girava, girava, girava, nada fazia sentido naquele instante e o calor do corpo do garoto junto com seu perfume lhe pareceu muito agradável._

_Os cabelos dela roçaram na bochecha de Draco, tirando sua concentração. Pode sentir o cheiro de álcool se misturar a algo doce que emanava fortemente da curva de seu pescoço. Ele sentiu um arrepio de repente, encarando a pele branca da garota._

_Passado alguns segundos, que ele pensou que Weasley tinha adormecido, a garota levantou o rosto e o encarou séria e cômica, apertando os olhos para vê-lo._

– _Que diabos você ta fazendo? – perguntou ela._

– _Impedindo você de cair no chão – disse ele._

– _Me deixe cair vai – suspirou a ruiva._

_Draco sorriu._

– _Acho que não._

_Ele encarava seu rosto sem hesitar. Então teve uma idéia maldosa._

– _Não vou te entregar aos Carrow se você me der uma coisa._

– _O que ééé, Malfoy? – disse ela, arrastado. – Preciso me deitar..._

_Seria ótimo acordar amanhã e desfrutar risadas com seus amigos de casa dizendo que tinha ajudado Weasley a colocar chifres na cabeça de Potter._

– _O que você ta olhando? – perguntou Gina._

_O rosto de Draco tinha ficado sério de repente. Ela não entendeu por que. Fechou os olhos, pois começava a sentir dificuldade de mantê-los abertos. Foi então que sentiu o nariz de Malfoy tocar no seu. Ou será que era o dedo dele? Não, não podia ser o dedo, ele estava segurando os pulsos dela. Gina abriu uma fresta e pode ver que realmente era o nariz do sonserino que estava no seu. Não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, sua mente apenas a informou que enquanto a pele dela estava gelada, a dele estava quente._

_Então, os lábios dele tocaram nos seus, hesitantes. Foi um gesto leve. A ruiva sentiu algo estranho e instintivamente retribuiu, beijando o garoto. Sem entender – de novo – porque estava sugando os lábios quentes dele, deixou-se levar por aquele toque perigoso, que se tornou intenso. _

_No meio do beijo, Draco já nem pensava mais no que ia dizer para os amigos. Antes, queria ter dito que ela beijava muito mal, caçoar da garota e de Potter, coisas assim. Mas ela não beijava mal. Muito pelo contrário. Enquanto ele pressionava seus quadris nos dela, perdia os sentidos a cada movimento que faziam, saboreando sua boca macia, suas línguas se tocando sem vacilar – esqueceu completamente porque estava fazendo aquilo e suas mãos deslizaram para os ombros da ruiva, depois pelas suas costas..._

_Gina o empurrou, ofegante, e sentiu-se mais desperta que antes. Draco, que tinha ficado surpreso com o movimento súbito, recompôs-se._

– _O que foi isso? – perguntou ela, sentindo os joelhos começarem a tremer novamente, loucos para fazê-la despencar._

_Ele sorriu maldosamente._

– _Acho que foi o preço que você pagou para se livrar de mais uma detenção, Weasley._

X

Draco a encarou, deixando a cabeça cair levemente para o lado.

– Me aproveitei de você? – repetiu debochado.

– Sim! – exclamou Gina, ofendida. – Eu estava triste, irritada, sozinha...

–... Bêbada – completou o loiro.

– Só estava um pouco tonta... – retorquiu ela.

– Um pouco tonta? – disse ele com ar de riso. – Pelo que eu lembro, quando te achei você estava tropeçando para trás de uma armadura.

– E você se aproveitou disso. Pervertido.

– E você gostou – sorriu ele maliciosamente.

– Eu estava bêbada.

– Calma aí, você não disse que estava só tonta? – riu ele, fazendo a ruiva ficar rubra de raiva. – E se não me falha a memória, todas as outras vezes você estava bem sóbria.

– Todas as outras vezes que você me puxou pra cantos escuros do castelo sem minha permissão? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha, encravando as unhas na palma das mãos.

– Confesse, Weasley – ele deu um passo diminuindo a distância. – Eu sei que você adorava. Se fazia de difícil e depois sucumbia muito fácil...

X

_Um braço forte a puxou para dentro de uma sala de aula vazia, que estava escura, pois já era noite._

– _Malfoy, me larga – protestou Gina._

_O sonserino a encostou contra a porta fechada, segurando seus braços._

– _Que você quer?_

– _Você se lembra do que houve ontem à noite? – perguntou o loiro, sedutoramente irônico._

– _Não – mentiu ela. – O que você quer comi..._

_Ela não terminou a frase, porque Draco tinha acabado de beijá-la. Tentou se desvencilhar – mas a retribuição foi natural, como tinha sido na noite anterior._

X

Gina teve vontade de quebrar a cara linda de Draco, mas permaneceu com o semblante calmo.

– Então ta. Eu confesso: você é um tarado pervertido, que conseguiu me enlouquecer porque eu era uma adolescente idiota – falou rapidamente. – Mas acabou, passou. Você não exerce mais nada sobre mim.

– Ah, é?

Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha e aproximou mais ainda, perigosamente. Seus rostos ficaram a poucos palmos de distância. Gina tinha que erguer a cabeça alguns graus para encará-lo. Manteve-se séria. Perturbada com o olhar do garoto e seu sorriso diabólico, deu as costas para ele, sentindo o coração bater forte.

Draco pousou a mão na sua cintura e com a outra, segurou seu pulso esquerdo com força. Gina ofegou baixinho, fechando os olhos. Sua boca deslizou pela nuca da garota, até sua orelha, fazendo-a suspirar e estremecer com aquele toque que parecia familiar e mortal mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

– Ele te faz sentir _isso_, apenas por te tocar? – perguntou a voz baixa de Malfoy, enquanto seus dedos acariciavam a cintura de Gina, viajando por sua barriga e passando perto de seus seios. – Ele consegue te fazer gozar... Todas asvezes?

Terminando a frase, ele virou a garota para encará-la nos olhos. Seus narizes estavam quase encostados de tão próximos. Ela mantinha uma expressão de derrota e raiva contida, e isso foi resposta o suficiente pra ele. Draco sorriu torto e triunfante.

– Porque veio aqui? – perguntou ela amargurada. – Pra estragar tudo?

– Não posso te perder – disse Malfoy firme e sério. Seu tom espantou Gina, mas ela não demonstrou isso.

– Você nunca me teve, Malfoy – disse ela com o tom mais cruel que tinha.

O rosto de Draco se azedou.

TOC-TOC. Batidas frenéticas na porta.

– Gina, querida! – chamou sua mãe. – Precisa de alguma coisa? Por que está trancada?

– Ah, não preciso de nada, mamãe – falou alto. – Só quero ficar um pouco sozinha.

– Está certo, qualquer coisa mande alguém me chamar – disse Molly.

Gina esquivou-se do toque dele, andando pelo quartinho. Estava irritada, incrédula. Não conseguia acreditar que depois de tanto tempo ele simplesmente aparecia e a fazia sentir aquelas coisas...

– Chega, Malfoy, vá embora – disse, decidida.

– Você não pode simplesmente jogar fora tudo que tivemos – disse ele no mesmo tom sério de antes.

– Não tivemos nada – retorquiu destacando cada palavra.

Draco andou na direção dela, enquanto ela dava passos para trás, acabando encostada em um armário.

– Tivemos e ainda teríamos se depois de tudo você não tivesse corrido direto pros braços daquele idiota – rosnou ele, apontando para a porta. – Você foi para casa na Páscoa e só voltou no dia da Batalha.

Ele soava ressentido e irritado.

– Nunca mais me olhou na cara, nunca mais falou comigo – completou ele. – Foi ficar com Potter. Mesmo depois do que tinha acontecido entre a gente.

Gina abaixou o olhar, acuada demais para encará-lo nos olhos.

X

_Estavam na Sala Precisa, bem conhecida por eles. Draco deitava-se sobre a garota, enterrando seus dedos entre as mechas ruivas dela, puxando levemente seu cabelo. As mãos ágeis de Gina já abriam os botões de sua camisa, enquanto de sua boca saíam gemidos baixos e abafados pelos beijos. O sonserino encaixou o quadril entre as pernas dela, pressionando forte. _

_As gravatas do uniforme da Grifinória e da Sonserina estavam jogadas juntas em um canto ali perto. _

X

– Você fingiu por todo esse tempo que nada tinha acontecido – continuou Draco. – Você me chama de "tarado pervertido", quando estava só me usando.

– Eu não estava te usando – protestou ela baixinho.

– Ah, claro que não – ele fez um aceno impaciente com a mão. – Desculpe, _garota_, mas você não vai sair impune dessa. Talvez eu devesse ir falar com Potter...

O loiro fez menção de ir até a saída, mas Gina segurou seu braço e o encarou seriamente.

– Não ouse fazer isso.

Draco virou-se para ela e apoiou as mãos no armário, encurralando a ruiva.

– Um beijo – disse firmemente, enquanto seus olhos brilharam. – E eu vou embora sem contar nada.

– Quê? – perguntou escandalizada. – Pra quê?

– Pra entender de uma vez por todas o que acontece comigo quando me lembro de você.

Gina ficou atônita, mirando a expressão dura dele. Durante alguns instantes, ficaram daquele jeito. Então a mulher abriu um sorriso largo e falso.

– Eu não posso beijar outro homem no dia do meu casamento – disse erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Então é melhor reconsiderar seus valores, Weasley – respondeu Draco. – Porque eu não estou brincando.

– Não me importa o que você sente quando se lembra do que houve – disse ela desafiadora. – Isso é problema seu.

– Ótimo – disse ele afastando-se em direção à porta.

– Malfoy! – exclamou Gina afoita, atirando-se entre ele e a saída. – Vá embora, você não tem o direito de arruinar minha vida!

O peito da ruiva subia e descia velozmente. Ela estava desesperada.

– E você se acha no direito de bagunçar a minha e dar as costas sem dizer nada?

– Eu... Me desculpe – disse Gina. – Eu não sabia que você se importava.

– Pensou errado.

Silêncio.

– Está certo – suspirou ela. – Um beijo. E você vai embora.

Silêncio outra vez. Esperou Draco fazer alguma coisa, mas ele apenas a encarou demoradamente, com os olhos enigmáticos.

– Vamos – pediu ela nervosamente.

_If only you could see (Se ao menos você pudesse ver)  
__How lonely we have become (O quão sozinhos nós nos tornamos)__  
You'd see (Você veria)  
It's more than I can bare (Que é mais do que eu posso suportar)_

Malfoy pousou uma mão em seu rosto. A indiferença que ela mantinha nos olhos vacilou. Com a outra mão segurou sua cintura. Chegou mais perto, encostando seus narizes. Ela fechou os olhos quando um arrepio avassalador percorreu suas costas. Mas ao invés de Draco beijar sua boca, foi com os lábios até a curva de seu pescoço. O ponto fraco dele. O ponto fraco dela.

Segurando sua nuca, o loiro brincou com a pele de Gina, que ofegou fortemente, deixando-se levar. Ela, não aguentando, agarrou os cabelos dele e o beijou, colando suas bocas com desespero e fervor. Aquele toque, depois de anos, fez com que os dois pensassem como tinham passado _frio_ ultimamente. Como se o inverno tivesse se estendido até o momento presente, um inverno sem amor.

_If only you would know (Se ao menos você soubesse)  
__How ashamed I am of my skin (Como tenho vergonha da minha pele)  
__And what it does to you (E o que ela causa em você)  
It's more than I can bare (É mais do que eu posso suportar)_

O beijo tornou-se cada vez mais intenso e as mãos dos dois começaram a deslizar pelo corpo um do outro, matando saudades de cada pedacinho.

_It's more than I can bare (É mais do que eu posso suportar)  
To see you like this (Te ver assim)_

Quando Draco já estava pensando em tirar aquele vestido, Gina se afastou, caminhando para longe dele, na extremidade mais distante o possível do perigo que aquele sonserino apresentava. Ela pousou a mão sobre a boca, escandalizada com seu ato e com o que aquilo tinha provocado dentro dela. Muito mais do que ela imaginou que poderia.

O loiro aproximou-se sem hesitar.

– Fuja comigo – sussurrou ele ao ouvido de Gina.

Ela fechou os olhos.

– Não posso – respondeu num suspiro.

– Você não o ama – disse Draco.

– Eu amo – ela se virou, irritada, olhos marejados. – Quem é você pra dizer isso?

Ele a segurou pelos ombros gentilmente, encarando-a.

– Mas não é o bastante, Gina.

– Eu decido o que é o bastante.

– Fuja comigo – repetiu ele.

A ruiva fechou os olhos.

– Você tem que decidir se _isso_ vale a pena perder – disse Draco. – Essa parcela que você não tem com ele.

Ela respirou fundo.

– Então?

X

A música clássica de entrada da noiva começou a tocar. Todos se levantaram. Avistaram Gina acompanhada do pai adentrando a igreja. Todos rostos amigos, familiares, queridos. Ela deu um sorriso nervoso. Vai ver ela estava mesmo nervosa, afinal, não é todo dia que você se casa com o amor da sua vida. Ela avistou o noivo, parado a alguns metros de distância. Harry sorria.

Faltando um passo até o altar, Gina caiu no chão.

Desmaiada.

Ou não.

X

– Eu sabia que ele nunca ia me perdoar – disse a ruiva, soando despreocupada.

– Eu te perdôo por ter dormido com ele todos esse anos – disse Draco dando um sorriso torto e sedutor.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Prove.

O loiro deu uma risada, largando a taça de champagne na mesa de cabeceira. Aproximou-se de Gina e segurou seu queixo.

– Senti sua falta – disse ele.

Depositou um beijo intenso nos lábios rosados dela.

– Eu te amo – sussurrou ele ao ouvido da mulher. – Sempre amei.

– É apenas a segunda vez que você diz isso – riu ela. – Tem que repetir mais pra eu me acostumar com a idéia.

Draco soltou uma risada gostosa e deitou-se sobre a ruiva, na cama de um hotel sob o sol forte, que ficava muito longe da Inglaterra chuvosa.

– Diga você também.

– Eu te amo, Draco Malfoy.

Com sorrisos, os dois beijaram-se outra vez – ínfima, comparada à quantidade de beijos que dariam pelo resto de suas vidas.

**FIM.**

* * *

**OBS:** queria explicar um detalhe... só porque o Harry acabou com a Ginny não significava que o Draco SABIA disso, ahah, por isso ele pensou que ia estar colocando "chifres" no Potter! (6)

* * *

**N/A: **eu odiei esse final, mas não consegui pensar em nada melhor, hah. D: quis deixar subentendido! Gina decidiu afinal de contas que não poderia casar com o Harry sem ao menos contar sobre o Draco, então ela fingiu que desmaiou e conversou com o noivo depois. Harry não perdoou e ela fugiu com o Draco, HAH safada :B

bom, eu escrevi essa fic faz mais de um mês... deixei ela de molho um pouco e percebi que tinham itens que se encaixavam no Like Always, então estou postando para o projeto ;D

essa música que aparece ali no meio bem aleatória se chama _Over a Loveless Winter_, do **Dakota Suite**.

deixem reviews! o.o sejam boazinhas.

beijão :D

**D-B**


End file.
